moemoea_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Amory Lux Gauthier
}}| } }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 24 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Lux, Rie (to family) |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Male |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Bisexual |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Natura |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Baker |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | July 29th |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Who knows |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | ' '''6`1 ft (185 cm) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | '''Weight' | style="font-size:85%;" | 148 lbs (67 kg) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | Typical Animu Prince Light Blonde |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Gold, unlike his personality |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Aere, Ventis Braun, Pulvi |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Room 203 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | Lucas Flintwood |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Father | style="font-size:85%;" | John Lucius Gauthier |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Mother | style="font-size:85%;" | Lilliane Couture-Gauthier |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Sibling | style="font-size:85%;" | Briar Lee Gauthier |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Sibling | style="font-size:85%;" | Cyrille Louis Gauthier |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Grandmother | style="font-size:85%;" | Elka Jade Gauthier |- |} "I may be trash but I'm High Class Trash." — Lux (not really)' '''Lux Gauthier is a baker in Moemoea Cafe. what are words Personality Something that people might notice in the blond is that there is a striking difference with his disposition depending on the social context. Around strangers who he'd want to have a good impression on, he can be frequently seen with a gentle smile and a friendly aura. Around people he doesn't see the need to really impress, he can be mostly silent, the smile there when he's genuinely amused or when he's mocking something (or someone). In both situations, he chooses his words carefully (depending on his relationship, anyway, as he could be more loose with his words if he's close to the person he's conversing with or if he doesn't see the need to pick words) and is usually alert in the shifts and moods of people around him. He adapts to what the social situation requires him to be. In the workplace, especially the kitchen, however, Lux can be quite distant as he prefers keeping to himself and his work. He hates being disturbed when he's obviously focused on something, and would not hesitate to let you know with a glare or a quick remark. People he had previously worked with couldn't usually fault him for this, though---he has an eye for even the smallest detail, and he makes sure that his works are nothing short of perfection. He tends to frequently make narcissistic remarks, much to his close friends' annoyance. (They are either annoying or amusing, there's no in between.) While these remarks are actually jokes half(?) of the time (but who knows when he's actually kidding and when he's not, really), he can be quite arrogant and stubborn, sometimes acting like he's better than everyone else (this may be due to his upbringing). He does not easily handle criticism, needing some time to reflect on the constructive remarks, but he knows when to hold his tongue if the comment is from an authority figure. Personal Biography Coming from a considerably powerful political family in Aere, Lux was born and raised with a golden spoon in his mouth. Growing up, servants were always at his beck and call, and anything he wanted would be instantly given to him. He was enrolled in only the most prestigious schools in the city, and had been primarily acquainted with people of the same social class. On top of his studies, he also had to learn how to act around important people and impress them. He also learned at an early age that masks were needed to be worn if he wanted to survive in the world filled with ulterior motives and pretenses. The first mask was worn in front of his parents' colleagues, then to his peers, and, eventually, another mask was created to be worn in front of his family, especially his younger siblings. It didn't help that his parents had been emotionally absent most of the time. Fortunately, he found solace in his grandmother's company. His grandmother, who did not concern herself with his parents' affairs, was the first person who showed him the art and delight of making sweets. His interest in baking started from there, which carried on to his teenage years (although it was more of a secret, in fear that his peers would mock him for it). When the time came that he needed to choose what he wanted to be, it was one of the rare times when he stood his ground and told his parents he wanted to become a pastry chef, far from the career choices that were expected of him. They were completely against it, but he had his grandmother's full support. Behind his parents' backs, she sent him to Braun to study at a culinary school headed by a renowned baker his grandmother was acquainted with. Studying at Braun was liberating. ''In a place where no one knew him as the son of a politician, he no longer felt compelled to always keep up an act and excel at things he had no interest in. He was exposed to a different lifestyle and to different people which needed a lot of adjusting on his part, but he found that he didn't mind it one bit (although it didn't necessarily show). Lux learned and studied diligently, and after a few years, he was considered fit to work professionally. The patisserie he wanted to work for required him to come up with something new in order to be hired. He created new baked desserts for the shop but was promptly rejected after a single bite of the head baker, telling him that his work was "uninspired" and "lacked heart." He refused to accept the rejection at first---how does one even taste the lack of heart in food?---but when he attempted to try again, he realized his muse had started to evade him; he was no longer as enthusiastic as he was back then. He eventually decided that maybe he needed a break---he could do a little traveling and maybe try out the confectionery offered by different cities, and maybe then his muse would return. He told his grandmother about this plan, leaving out the bit about how he took the rejection, with one of the ultimate goals was getting to Casco. She greatly encouraged him to stay in Mers for a few days, saying that maybe it would help him out as it had been dubbed as the "the town of beginnings," and wanted him to stay at a certain inn or at least pay it a visit. Lux looked it up and found that the inn no longer existed, renovated into a smaller cafe. While he was there, he was handed a flyer and found that they were also hiring bakers. Normally, Lux would shrug it off as he had his sights set on working in prominent patisseries, but with the deep regard his grandmother had given the inn, Lux let curiosity get the best of him and applied for the job. He needed experience in a professional setting, anyway, and something to add to his resume would never be too bad. (Finding the little town charming had ''absolutely nothing to do with it.) Relationships Lucas Flintwood “He's a decent roommate, although a bit too chatty. And a little weird. And perhaps irritating at times. But if I'm being honest... I don't dislike him.” Initially assuming that he won't get along with someone as seemingly outgoing as Lucas, Lux acted mostly distant when they had been paired as roommates. After some persistence on the former's part, Lux found himself eventually warming up to his roommate, to the point where he now thinks of him as an actual friend. Recently, though, he finds himself thinking about Lucas more frequently than usual. What this means, he'd rather not think about just yet. Augustus Lambell "Dependable. He can be a bit too soft and too nice for someone his size. It won't hurt if he learns to be a little more domineering." Though the two have been more or less working together as bakers for a long while now, it's only recently that he's been talking more with Augustus outside of work. He doesn't consider him as a friend, at least not yet, but he genuinely enjoys his company and can be pretty concerned over the other's mental and physical welfare. He may or may not be purposefully riling him up on occasion. Sydney Dear “Everyone's older sister... or mother. Don't let her looks fool you, though, she can be mildly threatening when crossed." She's someone he kind of gets along with. Most of the time. (Or not.) Well, it would be a lie if he says he dislikes interacting with her. He finds it amusing teasing her (usually about her vague yet not-so-subtle relationship with Augustus) due to how she reacts. He sees her as a comrade when it comes to wanting to maximize one's sleep time. Jane Doe "Whomstve" mew Trivia * He fidgets with his braid/the bead on his braid when he's deep in thought or anxious. * The green glass bead had been a gift from his grandmother, a lucky charm of sorts, and he always wore it around his neck during his time at Braun. He only started wearing it in his hair a year before coming to Mers. * He dislikes the sound of his first name---he was frequently teased about it when he was a child. * He has a notebook filled with his recipes that worked out, accompanied by painted illustrations and watercolor calligraphy. * He can be clueless with several "commoner things" due to his privileged background. (He's learning, though.) * Due to a childhood experience he considers "traumatic," he may or may not run away at the sight of a nearby cat. Unfortunately, this extends to both cat Nicaens and cat Talaens---he'll limit any interaction with cat-related individuals to what is only necessary. * He refuses to call anyone by their nickname unless he's personally given the verbal permission to do so. Using nicknames to refer to people connotes a certain kind of closeness, after all. Gallery A luxury.png gucci.png warm.png Category:Staff Members Category:Naturas